


Сквозняки

by jana_nox



Series: Writeober 2018 - джингемсон эдишн [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Poltergeists, Writober 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: В квартире Джинена завелся Ким Югем.





	Сквозняки

**Author's Note:**

> Все побежали - и я побежал. Челлендж одного трисама + Writeober 2018: [правила и темы в твиттере](https://twitter.com/asnstla/status/1036625879831592962).  
> День 1 (который я профейлила): "Нехорошая квартира"

Джинен вообще не мог сказать, откуда у его квартиры появилась эта дурная репутация и почему квартиросъемщики сновали все время туда-сюда, сменяя друг друга, как времена года, а то и чаще. Но в самом начале октября мальчик — Ким Югем — заехал уж очень шебутной: то и дело сверкал ослепительными не по погоде улыбками во все стороны и отвлекал серьезных людей от созерцания мира и размышлений о тленном. Он затащил вслед за собой чемодан в легкомысленный цветочек и сумку с едой (наверняка домашней, и нет, Джинену нисколечки не завидно). Переоделся в домашнюю майку и треники и принялся названивать друзьям, мол, смотрите, какой я деловой и самостоятельный — первый вечер в собственном доме и все такое. 

Джинен только раздраженно тарелками побряцал, выражая свое неодобрение, да и треники отдельно выделил: маловаты они Югему, вон аж щиколотки торчат.

Через несколько недель Джинен уже вспоминал те треники с тоской и любовью. Вещи, аккуратно, чуть ли не по линеечке (видимо, чтобы сфоткать и показать маме), разложенные по местам в первую неделю, очень скоро начали просто комом кидаться в платяной шкаф, а потом и вовсе нашли новое пристанище на стульях, полу и даже на абажуре. В ансамбле, составлявшем домашний наряд нового жильца, тоже произошли изменения: сперва исчезла майка (инцидент с первым самостоятельным рамёном, когда домашние запасы все-таки подошли к концу), и теперь Югем сверкал по квартире неприлично голым торсом, хотя по ночам становилось уже холодновато. 

В холодных октябрьских ночах Джинен стал прямо эксперт, следил за градусником за окном и все время зудел о нем Югему на ухо, но тот только отмахивался, не слыша разумных доводов про стыд, срам и собственное бесценное здоровье.

Вслед за майкой почили треники, видимо, лень окончательно победила, и Югем начал расхаживать по квартире просто в трусах. Из трусов уже демонстративно торчали не просто щиколотки, а крепкие бедра, голени и даже две коленки, короче, полноценные ноги, возмущавшие Джинена до крайности своей длиной, — он в жизни таких не видел — и иллюзорной доступностью. Вот бы руку протянуть и потрогать.

Джинен не то, чтобы стыдился собственных мыслей (а что еще ему оставалось), но допустить такого падения нравов в принадлежащей ему квартире не мог и ограничиваться дребезжащими тарелками не стал (тем более, что их позвякивание Югем начисто игнорировал, принимая за вибрации от близко расположенной станции метро). В попытках найти потерянные Югемом штаны он перерыл разбросанные по квартире вещи и аккуратно сложил домашние штаны и майку — другую, но с таким же дурацким логотипом — поверх образовавшейся в процессе раскопок кучи одежды. По возвращению домой Югем попыток спасти свою нравственность не заметил, наличие штанов проигнорировал, зато нашел в их кармане утерянный студенческий, чему был очень рад, потому что о пропаже студака еще узнать не успел. Бардак, оставленный Джиненом, от бардака, сотворенного собственными руками, он также отличить не смог.

Джинену оставалось только горько вздыхать, тем самым усиливая проникшие в квартиру октябрьские сквозняки. 

— Бэмбэм, а помнишь, вы с нуной в школе на Хеллоуин духов вызывали? Мне кажется, у меня в квартире привидение, подумал, может, и мне попробовать, ну, спиритический сеанс, — ближе к концу месяца сквозь смех то ли хвастался, то ли жаловался Югем лучшему другу, валяясь на диване с телефоном. Лучшего друга звали Бэмбэм, и этого одного было достаточно, чтобы Джинен его тоже не одобрял.

Ответа Бэмбэма ему было не слышно, но набившая оскомину фраза про “нехорошую квартиру” там присутствовала явно.

— Да нормальная у меня квартира, ну были про нее слухи от предыдущих жильцов, но они же явно преувеличены, а ваш Минхек — просто ссыкло. Если тут кто-то и живет, то мне кажется, что он добрый, — рассказывал слишком доверчивый Югем (обнажив, по мнению Джинена, еще один свой недостаток, хотя мнения насчет Минхека у них совпадали). — То тарелками подребезжит, чтоб мне не так одиноко было, то вещи мои найдет и заботливо сверху положит — подарок, а не привидение. 

Зато смех у доверчивого Югема был очень добрый и заразительный, что в глазах Джинена играло ему скорее в плюс, чем в минус.

— А бывает, что одеяло ночью поправит, — продолжал делиться не умевший держать язык за зубами Югем, — и нет, не как Эдвард Каллен, а очень даже мило. 

Вот ведь вздор и клевета, возмущался полупрозрачный призрак, которого при жизни звали Пак Джинен, облюбовавший нехорошую квартиру еще когда никаких там Югемов и в планах не было, а потому освобождать ее не собиравшийся. Он парил над беззаботно болтающим по телефону (и своими бесконечными ногами) Югемом и привычно гундосил себе под нос всяческие опровержения. 

Не было такого вообще! А про одеяло вообще только пару раз и было! Ведь сколько можно повторять, что октябрь — холодный месяц. А Югем так спит еще: раскинется во все стороны, одеяло и вовсе сбросит куда-то набок, оголяя свои длиннющие ноги и в конец лишая Джинена заслуженного покоя. Так что никого из квартиры изгонять не надо, и спиритического сеанса тоже не надо, Джинен сам на Хеллоуин (вот ведь загадка природы: праздник не корейский, а люди верят так крепко, что теперь работает даже в Корее!) к нему придет и все объяснит: и про сквозняки, и про трусы, и про потрогать… тьфу, то есть про мораль и нравственность!


End file.
